degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-4441793-20131016025308/@comment-3575890-20131018043236
^^^ Okay, I am inevitably about to step on a few toes here, so I do apologize in advance. For clarification, you know I have nothing but the utmost love and respect for you and those who feel the same as you Nick, and that is never going to change, but I am frankly at my wits end with where some users stand in regard to the ongoing drama between Zaya fans and myself, Rob, Sarah, Annie, Syler, and other anti-Zaya fans. A lot of you proclaim you are sick of the incessant conflict and drama and I don't blame you, but I personally am sick to death of myself and other users being painted as villains and regarded as pot stirrers for whenever we've dared to speak out against overt displays of misogyny, racism, double standards, homophobia, and various other prejudices that yes, this wiki IS ridden with and IS an ongoing problematic epidemic; OR for that matter, being indirectly penalized by users I consider to be friends of mine for my and other wikians' retaliating against blatant hostility geared specifically at us from some Zaya fans. It is always the same scenario and ritual: a user comes on the Maya, Zig, and/or Zaya page/s to leave some irksome message that lends to the perpetuation of various prejudices, double standards, and problematic social attitudes and constructs, in which often times the message is also laden with unnecessary condescension and hostility towards users with differing views, World War III breaks out, and thereafter, when all is said and done, no matter who instigated the conflict, the over zealous Zaya fans are the ones who are thought to have been disrespected and silenced. This conception that anti-Zaya shippers are forcing Zaya fans into silence and are disrespecting them for their preferences, couldn't be further from the truth. Anti-Zaya shippers do not wish to stifle the thoughts and opinions of Zaya shippers who are capable of getting their points across civilly and respectfully; and a mere disagreement in shipping preference sure is hell is not the reason why anti Zaya shippers lose their shit when they do. When do you ever see the respectful Zaya shippers of this board -- such as Wendy, Squidy, Desmond, and Lizzy to name a few -- disparaged by the lot of us? You don't, and that is because contrary to what some users seem to believe, we do not withhold our respect from anybody who is civilized towards us and respectful of us REGARDLESS of shipping preferences because we are not intolerant bigots. This contention that Zaya fans aren't free to express positive feelings for their ship without being thrust into conflict is frankly a load of crap. A mere difference in general opinion and preference is not and never has been the cause of the conflict and drama that ensues on these pages on a weekly basis. Furthermore, this implied assertion -- that I have seen more than one user make at this point -- that anti-Zaya shippers are the ones who more often than not initiate the conflict is a big fat fallacy because it sure as shit hasn't been me, Rob, Annie, Sarah, Syler or other anti Zaya fans that have initiated bait wars, generalized fanbases, dished out derogatory insults and even the occasional death threat, and brought offending social issues into arguments, so WHY would the Zaya fans feel like they are the ones being oppressed and forced into silence? If anything, we have reason to feel this way, but we are far too vocal to let that stop us. Now I understand they weren't my best moments, but in every argument I have ever gotten into on this wiki, I know for a fact that I have never outright antagonized anyone on this board who hasn't purposefully triggered me, terrorized me, insulted me and other users, personally picked a fight with me FIRST, and/or exhibited offensive behaviours worthy of a ban. If Zaya shippers feel they can't express themselves without us coming at them for no justified reason, then I'm sorry; that is more of a disservice to us than it is to them because in this belief that we are hostile, raging, intolerant tyrants who don't respect differing opinions, we are essentially being made out to be the kind of people that not only do we loathe being compared to, but the very people whom we get tangled up in these sort of conflicts with to begin with. If there are fans here who seriously believe they can't express their affection for their ship without the horde of us biting at their ankles, they are sorely mistaken. I don't want to be thought of as that kind of person, and it irks me that, collectively with my friends, I am. This post isn't even directed at anyone in particular by the way, so please don't construe this as a personal attack. I don't wish for this post to incite further conflict. I am just being 100 percent real.